intituto wii nintendo
by galer15 x
Summary: en esta historia encontra ran una historia basada  por nintendo school de minaya y una mescla de final fatasy,transformers,bionicle,kingsoms hearts y super smahs bros   con drama/romance/acion/aventura/sobre natural pero sobre todo mucho pero mucho humor
1. capitulo uno parte 1

Instituto wii Nintendo capitulo uno parte1conosiendo nuevos amigos

yo no estoy copiando la historia de minaya así que si estoy infligiendo derechos de autor avísenme

rápido apurémonos llegaremos tarde galer note apures tan rápido oye hay que llegar no

3 días antes

galer: e Nelson despierta rapido

Nelson: z-z-z

jorge: genial se quedo dormido

Galer : yo se que hacer

agarra una cubeta llena de agua fría y se la arroja encima

Nelson : aaaaaaaaaaaa que donde cuando

Jorgue: he he he jajajajaja

Nelson : callate

Nelson se viste y suben al auto

Galer : ooo... hola yo soy galer anhilian una mezcla entre ángel y hilian esta es la tierra mas o menos un dia en nuestro mundo encontró cybertron sperusmagna y la tierra y gracia auna maquina los cuatro planetas se unieron formando speruscybertierra

Jorge: e acaso no me puedes describir

Galer: claro bro

Galer: mi hermano es el mayor pero sufría una discapacidad como el de Nelson pero cuando descubrí mis poderes fue afectado tanto que su tamaño se redujo pero pudo deshacerse de su discapacidad ahora tiene 20 años se preguntan como se quedo en 4 año igual que yo pues cuando mi hermano tenia la discapacidad no podía hablar 16 años y se matriculo por la edad a 5 grado su atuendo es una camisa y un pantalón al mismo tiempo no lo entenderán muy bien tiene brazos y piernas delgados y tiene zapatos muy parecidos a Mario y sus brazos terminan en guantes porque siempre tiene esos guantes si no tiene frío no lose pero si tiene manos tiene una boina en su cabeza su cabeza es redonda con ojos muy parecidos a los de kyrby pero son de color marrón y su boca no se nota solo cuando habla

Cuando llegan a la escuela

Galer : o vaya este lugar es bastante grande

Nelson : bromeas este lugar es enormeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Jorge: guau este lugar tiene un campo con pasto y un jardín

Galer : cando íbamos al salón de clases nos encontramos con un hombre fornido con un casco de corredor de carreras con un águila como insignia y botas doradas con adornos de águila y nos dijo

Prof. Falcón: la sala del director esta por alla

Galer: entramos a la sala del director y nos dimos una sorpresa por que

Galer : pero que rayos

Nelson : o.o vaya

Jorge: guau

Galer : el director resulto ser una mano voladora

Director : ola alumnos soy el director master han o sinple mente me pueden decir master han o señor master han

Galer : nos vamos a matricular en ciencias señor master han

Señor master han : guau no es la primera ves que veo a tres estudiantes meterse en el mismo bachillerato bueno necesito que en este papel pongan sus nombres

Galer escribe y los demás le siguen

Señor master han: Mm todos con el mismo apellido que raro su salón esta por Ay

Cando los tres chicos van a su salón ven un mensaje en su puerta que dice quien no sea de 4 año valla se o muerase

Galer : esa bienvenida si que es dura

Jorge: lo mismo digo yo

Nelson: después de ti yo tanbien lo digo

Cando entramos al salón alguien nos digo hola

Nelson: y tu que o quien eres

Yo me llamo Mario y ( señalando a un chico con gorra verde y peto con camisa verde) este es mi miedoso hermano Luigi

Fin de la primera parte mañana les traeré mas historias


	2. Chapter 2

Instituto wii Nintendo

conociendo nuevos amigos capitulo uno parte 2

Que quede claro que no me estoy copiando de minaya

Bueno en donde me quede ah

Galer: bueno puedo seguir

Jorge: pues claro no te estoy interrumpiendo

Nelson: puedes seguir

Galer: bueno vamos

Despues de saludar al joven de peto rojo y gorra roja hablamos y charlamos un rato entro un estudiante un poco ortodoxo

Hola soy kirby

Galer: ola en sus pensamientos ( que raro una bola rosa con pies)

Kirby : ya se lo que estas pensando no me importa e recibido muchas veces la misma respuesta

Galer : perdón

Jorge : jajajajajaja xD

Nelson : bueno eso si que es raro hemos visto barias cosas rara en este mundo pero esto lo vence a todo

Mario: ola kirby

Kirby: ola mario

Kirby mira a Luigi se acerca a el y kirby hace sonidos de fantasma asustándolo

Luigi: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡

Sale volando hacia el techo y se aferra

Otro estudiante llega tocando la puerta del salón y Nelson la abre

Pikachu: o.o hola

Jiglipuff : z.z.z.z.z

Pikachu: jiglipuff despierta

Galer: wuoa no sabia que los Pokemon hablarán

Jorge: que sorpresa

Nelson: o.o

Pikachu: para tu información algunos Pokemon tenemos la habilidad de hablar

Jiglipuff: que cuando donde

Nelson: eso fue lo mismo que dije cuando me despertaron solo que estuve mojado

Todos: toiiiiiiin

Galer: que chiste tan malo -.- Uuuu

Galer: escribiendo luego entro un estudiante pero era un robot

Ola i am mata nui

Luigi cae del techo

Luigi : ¡waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaa hooooo huuu huuu!

Luigi: Auch que te pasa kirby

Kirby: perdón nada mas quería asustarte xD

Luigi: bueno resulto!

Mata Nui : ustedes deben ser los nuevos

Galer: pues claro

Afuera alguien grito no no no pienso llegar tarde

Mata Nui: se quien es -.-

Mata Nui abre la puerta y lo deja entrar

Takua: con cara de cansancio y detrás de el un Pichu

Pichu: ha te quedaste retrasado otravez takua

Takua : pues si me hubieras levantado sin electrocutarme

Pikachu : ola primo Pichu

Paso un rato después y jiglipuff le decía kirby kirbysillo mientras que el le decía no soy tu novio y entro otro estudiante que yo conocía su nombre el era link

Galer: ola link compa

Link: ola galer y ola jorge

Jorge: e link como te va

Link: me va de maravilla y como le va Nelson

Nelson: me va muy bien gracias link

**Después de una charla corta **

Entro una aluna

Zelda: que suerte no llegue tarde

Zelda: o ola me llamo zelda o me pueden llamar seith

Galer: porque seith ese nombre no es de un chico

Zelda: lo se lo se te parece extraño ola link

Link: ola zelda

Otra alumna entra

Mata Nui: ola samus

Samus : ola mata nui esto son los chicos nuevos no

Galer: era una chica de cabello rubio delgada con un lunar en la parte inferior de sus labios

Lega otro alumno del curso

Zelda: ola Cecil

Cecil: como te ba. zelda

Galer: porque llevas una armadura en la escuela

Cecil: porque hay clase de esgrima por eso

Galer: toinnnnnnnnn

Nelson: si lo hubiera sabido hubiera traído mi catana de madera

Jorge: y que tu crees yo hubiera traído mi escudo

Después llega otro alumno

Sora: ola como les va

Galer: este por que llevas una llave tan grande

Nelson: pues para que mas para abrir un candado gigante

Sora: pone su mano en la cara y pensando(todos con la misma pregunta y la misma respuesta) no esta es una key Blade

Nelson: una llave espada que espada seria tan deforme para parecerse a una llave

Sora: toiiiiiiiiin

Luego de un rato de hablar con sora y evitar que ahorcara a Nelson llego otro alumna

Roza: por fin llegue ola Cecil

Cecil: o.o ola roza

Detrás de rosa estaba un alumno mas

Kain: Cecil e no as cambiado en nada jahajajajaja

Declaimer: Kain será el bromista en este fic

Otro aluno llego después de kain se llamaba fox y venia con su amigo falco

Fox: ola amigos ustedes deben ser los chicos nuevos no

Falco: fox no lo ves claramente claro que son los nuevos

Galer: luego vino el ultimo estudiante pero era una tortuga

Kooper: ola aunque soy una tortuga no soy lento

Declaimer: kooper será el cerebrito en este fic

Galer: bueno yo siempre pensaba que las tortugas eran lentas pero este rompió todas mis expectativas

Después toco el timbre

Y la clase comenzó entro el primer maestro

Prof. falcón: ola yo soy el profesor falcón

Prof. Falcón: y yo seré su consejero en las clases de conserjería y en las clases de química seré su profesor

Prof. falcón: hoy será su primera semana de clases saldrán temprano a las 11:00 AM

Prof. falcón: así que apenas toque el timbre saldrán al recreo

Toca el timbre y salimos al recreo

Galer: el profesor falcón párese amble

Mata Nui: tal vez párese amable pero este profesor es el mas estricto pero si el es bastante amable

Kirby: mientra comía una galleta BROMEAS! El es mucho más amable que el maestro darunia

Hay oímos a un alumno que era de nuestro salón decir hay no llege tarde

yoshi: rayos

toom link: pues hubiéramos llegado mas temprano si no te hubieras quedado dormido

galer: quienes son esos 2

takua: galer ellos son yoshi y toon link

galer: son tanbien alumnos de nuestro salón

takua: temo que si

Roza: bueno hora de escribir en el diario

Galer: diario

Roza: el diario es una tradición de el instituto

En ese momento llego una alumna

Peach: casi llego tarde

Galer: quien el ella

Takua: ella es peach toaddstool su familia domina el reino de los hongos

Galer: ella es una princesa y es de nuestro salon

Kooper: le tapa la boca y le dice claro pero no es bueno decirlo todos los de nuestro salón lo sabemos pero los de la escuela no lo saben

Nelson: acaso no quieren que se lo digamos anadie

Jorge: si y tu como bochinchoso que eres

Nelson: charap your bemba

Después de eso volví al tema del diario

Roza: cada uno tiene su diario personal en esta escuela que escribirá sobre todas sus experiencias en el instituto

En eso saca su bolsa que estaba llena de diarios

Galer: porque tienes tantos diarios en tu bolsa

Roza: porque son para todos los nuevos estudiantes que vienen al instituto

Jorge: guau si que eres generosa

Roza: gracias

Roza nos dio un diario para cada uno

Después de eso tocaron las 11:00 AM

Y nos fuimos a casa sin saber de las aventuras que íbamos a tener

Los siguientes días

Galer González instituto wii nintendo

Jorge: vamos que llegaremos tarde

Galer: hey ya llegamos

Jorge: pero que

Nelson: mi mama uso el turbo del auto

Fin mañana añadiré mas historias


	3. Chapter 3

Instituto wii Nintendo

Capitulo 2 presentando a los autobots

Nelson: hola amigos soy Nelson les presentare lo que paso un DIA en mi escuela

Cuando entramos a el salón estaba mata Nui paliándose con sora por saber por que su espada tenia forma de llave claro para mata Nui era ilógico pero para sora normal

Sora: te digo que es una llave espada por última vez

Mata Nui: no es posible que una espada se parezca a una LLAVE

De repente se me ocurrió decir algo

Nelson: puedo decir algo

Mata Nui y sora: que

Nelson: ustedes saben de los autobots

De repente samus se metió en la combersacion

Samus: pues claro están en la parte cybertroniana de la ciudad

A galer se le ocurrió decir que teníamos uno de guarda espaldas

Samus: en serio

Y esa era la pura verdad después de la escuela samus le digo a todos los del salón de clases y ellos fueron con nosotros

Ala casa

Galer: sideswife puedes salir

De repente salio un báculo deportivo que era en realidad sideswife

Y se trasformo

Sideswife: que quieres esta vez galer

Galer : podías llevarnos ala base autobot

Sideswife: recuerdas que prime ya no te deja llevar visitas después de lo que sucedió la ultima ves

Galer: aa ya me acuerdo todavía Sige la base teniendo corto circuito o explosiones repentinas

Sideswife : no

Nelson: pues llévanos

sideswife: esta bien pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto

cuando llegamos a la base autobot tenia un apariencia metálica Avia paredes de color plateado y gris por todas partes y computadoras que tenían alto procesamiento de informacion

En eso vino Optimus prime

Optimus prime: galer cuantas veces te he dicho que no trajeras visitas después de lo que paso la ultima ves

Galer: lose Optimus pero esta ves no abra explosiones repentinas te lo juro

Optimus prime: esta bien pero que esta ves no toquen nada

Galer: jurado

Después de eso fuimos a la sala de armaduras y kirby pregunto

Kirby: porque Optimus les puso un guarda espaldas

Y yo le respondí

Nelson: dice Optimus que mi familia es importante porque tenemos algo especias muy dentro de nosotros tres pero no los lo a dicho aun

Kirby: ya que te refieres a nosotros tres

Nelson: yo galer y jorge

Cecil: bueno croque pronto lo sabrán

Cecil: pero bueno esta armaduras que aleación tienen

¿?: Tienen aleación de energotanio

Cecil: quien dijo eso

Después de un rato vimos una silueta y la distingui

Nelson: ¿ratchet?

Ratchet: a hola Nelson

Nelson: A ola ratchet

Cecil: ¿energotanio?

Ratchet: es como el titanio pero mas indestructible

Samus: en enserio resite cualquier tipo de ataque

Ratchet: pues claro

Después de una corta charla nos fuimos sin saber que Optimus mando aun autobot a cada casa de nuestros compañeros el DIA siguiente los supe

Takua : no se porque Optimus nos mando vijilancia

Mata Nui: debió ser una razón

Toom link: yo tampoco lo se

Link: yo ni se porque

Galer: bueno entonces vamos a la base otravez

Y fuimos nueva mente a la base

Y yo le pregunte a Optimus

Nelson : porque enviaste también guarda espaldas para ellos

Optimus me respondió

Optimus prime :porque tus amigos también necesitan de protección no

Después de eso se dio inicio a una alarma

Teletran 1: decepticon entrando a la atmósfera de la dé la esperus Cyber tierra

Optimus prime : otro decepticon

Optimus prime: teletran 1 identifica al decepticon

Teletran 1: identificando

Teletran 1: decepticón identificado como barricada señor nivel de peligro 2.0

Samus: CREI que los decepticons avían sido eliminados

Ratchet: han sido derrotado y exiliados pero no eliminados

En ese momento Ironhide dijo

Ironhide: necesitamos evacuar la ciudad señor

Optimus prime: hazlo

Nelson: entonces que aremos

Optimus prime : ya que están aquí ratchet

Ratchet: estas seguro prime están perfecciona das pero tu crees que ellos sean

Optimus prime: claro que si

En ese momento ratchet nos lleva a la sala de armaduras

Nelson: rachet que esta sucediendo

En ese momento entramos por un ascensor secreto donde vimos las mismas armaduras pero de tamaño humano

Nelson: que susede

Ratchet: prime me dijo que ustedes tienen un alma singular a ninguna otra que se parece a las chispas de nosotros lo cybertronianos y en tu escuela tu clase de 4 año todos tienen la misma alma singular

Todos: que

Ratchet nos dio esas armadura que se parecían mucho a las proto formas

Ratchet: ahora analicen estos báculos hay una amplia seleccion

En ese momento yo analice dos vehículos un pickoub y un Toyota

En ese mismo instante Mezcle la apariencia robótica de los dos vehículos con Un panel de control y cree uno totalmente nuevo

Rachet: ya lo analízate no ahora di modo de batalla

Dije la palabra en ese mismo Momento me transforme en un robot gigante con colores azul rojo y blanco con ruedas en ve de piernas

Y me transforme en un beiculo al que llame Toyota pickoub

galer se trasformo en un Tida de color blanco

samus en un helicóptero de combate apache

cecil en un auto de carreras de nascar no perdiendo el color de la armadura

kain en un forp deportivo

kirby en una rueda y jiglipuf igual

mata Nui en una moto de color amarillo con negro

takua en una de color dorado con blanco

Pikachu en una four wheel amarillo con rojo y marrón

Pichu igual pero de color negro con amarillo

Kooper e un auto de carreras azul

Mario y Luigi y yoshi en vehículos go karts

Roza en un convertible

Peach igual pero de color rosado

Fox y falco en un par de airwinds

Toon link en un tren

Link en un Toyota de color verde

Sora en una nave gunmy

Y jorge en un camión verde de swat

Rachet nos digo que teníamos que vencer barricada

En eso fuimos a donde callo barricada en nuestras formas vehiculo un poco torpe por que apenas nos estábamos adaptando a esto pero después de un rato nos acostumbramos

Rachet: barricada esta en la plaza central de iacon

Nelson: entendido bueno autobots transform and roll aut

Jorge: quien te dijo que eras el líder de equipo

Galer: déjalo en paz por favor

Jorge: pero (o.o)

Gale: déjalo por favor

Jorge: esta bien

En ese momento nos dirigimos al lugar de barricada hay nos pusimos a pelear aunque no teníamos experiencia barricada tenia la ventaja

Cecil: rayos como le venceremos

Mata Nui: nos esta pateando el trasero

Nelson: tengo una idea

Galer: entonces cual el

Nelson: primero necesito una bomba

Jorge: aquí esta

Nelson: necesito que lo distraigan

Ellos hicieron lo que les pedí y distrajeron a barricada me dirigí a barricada por la espalda y me abalance sobre el y

Barricada: quítate de encima niño

Le incruste la bomba en la espalda y me lanzo a un lado contrario

Barricada: date por muerto chico autobot

Justo cuando se iba abalanzar contra mi active la bomba y le exploto la espalda

Barricada: 

Después quedo noqueado y lo enviamos a la base autobot

Optimus prime: gracias les tengo el honor de decirles autobots

Nelson: gracias prime e una pregunta

Optimus prime: si

Nelson: como volvemos a la normalidad y que le harán a barricada

Optimus prime : bueno respuesta numero 1 es simple solo tienes que decir desactivar y listo

Dije la palabra y los demás me siguieron la corriente e u segundo todos volvimos a la normalidad y nos quitamos los trajes ya personalizados por nosotros

Optimus prime: repuesta numero 2 barricada pasara un largo y extenso tiempo en una prisión de éxtasis perpetuamente

Después de ese largo y extenso DIA quiero un descaso

Fin

Nelson Gonzáles instituto wii Nintendo

En el siguiente capitulo presentaremos a todos los maestros de l instituto en presentando a los profesores y los secretos oculto del instituto

Mañana les traeré mas historias


End file.
